


Spooky’s Salon

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Annoying, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Mask, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Face mask with Oscar!
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Spooky’s Salon

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a request   
> Tumblr: Youllneverknowrac

“Quit fucking touching my face!” Oscar says irritated as he try’s to take a nap, his head in your lap as you sit in bed.

“No, you have black heads.” You say, picking at another spot on his face.

“Y/N!” He groans and rolls away from you in annoyance. 

“Stop being a cry baby.” You sigh and try to force his head back in your lap,”I’m just trying to help you.” 

“It fucking hurts mami! What the fuck? You think your pointy fake ass nails squeezing my face together feels good?” He says fighting against your grasp. 

“Fine! Then come do a face mask with me. It will help you out.” You say and let go of him.

“A face mask? The fuck I look like?” He scoffs as he sits up in bed, not tired anymore after your antics. 

“You’ll look like a person with a mask on.” You say, making a face at him in annoyance,”It won’t kill you to try it.” 

“Nah I’m good.” He says with a shake of his head.

“Please. Just this one time.” You say giving him puppy dog eyes,”It’ll be fun.” 

“Why are you like this?” He complains as he stands up, looking at you expectingly,”Well are we going to do this shit or not?”

“You’re amazing!” You squeal and jump off the bed, running to the bathroom and pulling out your basket of products,”Sit.” You command when he joins you, pointing to the toilet. He does as told and watches as you rummage for a few things.

“Aha! Found it.” You smile and pull out the purple mask that was made to get rid of black heads. You put on a headband to get the baby hairs off of your forehead before putting one on Oscar as well,”So cute.” You smile down at him, Oscar crossing his arms but not removing hair accessory. 

“It’s gonna be cold.” You say as you open the little pot of skincare, a brush in your other hand. You start on his nose, only applying the product to his t-zone,”Pull your phone out and set the timer for 15 minutes.” You tell him

“Yes jefa(boss)” Oscar says jokingly, doing as told as you swap out the kind of face mask you wanted to use,”Um is it suppose to tingle?”

“Yes, geez papi it’s a face mask not acid,”You laugh,”Should I do hydration or firming?” You ask, showing him the two different bottles.

“Um hydration?” Oscar says unsurely

“I was thinking that too.” You nod, grabbing another brush to apply it and doing your entire face. 

~

“Come on we gotta wash it off.” Oscar says as he turns the timer off, the two of you still in the bathroom. 

“I want a picture.” You protest as you grab your phone. 

“Do we have too?” Oscar asks

“You know the answer to that babe.” You say and click on the camera icon, standing next to Oscar and making a silly face,”At least smile.” You laugh, Oscar lifting up half of his mouth in a forced smile. You snap a few pics before putting your cell away, letting him wash his face off first before doings yours. 

“Damn, I feel all clean and shit.” Oscar says, checking his face out in the mirror.

“Duh! That’s the point.” You tell him, patting your face dry. 

“Well I guess it wasn’t so bad.” He admits,”I wouldn’t mind doing it again if it makes my skin look like this.” 

“I knew you would like it.” 

“Yeah yeah, let’s just keep it to ourselves though.” He says,”Especially those pictures.” 

“Sure papi. Not a soul.” You say, crossing your fingers as the towel rest over them. 

“I mean it.” He calls out when he exits the bathroom to head back to the bedroom. You don’t reply as you pull out your phone, sending the pictures to Cesar in the family group chat. 

“Y/N!” Oscar tells from the other room after he checks his phone. 

“It’s just Cesar!” You shout back, quickly sending it to Sad Eyes as well before going to join Oscar in the room. 

“Who else did you send it to?” He ask,”I know you and Sad Eyes are like little tweens always gossiping and shit.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You lie, sitting down at your vanity so you could actually finish up with your skin care routine. 

“If I get any shit tomorrow from the homies, lo vas a conseguir(you’re going to get it) when I get back home.” Oscar warns

“I guess we’ll have to wait until tomorrow.” You shrug, a grin on your face as you moisturize. 

~

“Yo! Is Spooky’s salon open today?” Oscar hears one of the members snicker from the back of his car as they rode around doing drop offs. 

“You think I need a facial compa?” Sad Eyes ask from the passenger seat, trying to hide his laugh. 

“Why don’t you pendejos shut the fuck up? Or you can hop the fuck out of my car.” Oscar snaps, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He stops at a light and pulls out his phone to send you a message,”Vas a ver(you’re going to see). Just wait till I get home.” 

You read the message and roll your eyes not bothering to respond as you get back to watching your show. He’s just going to have to get over it and thank you for even showing him your baddie ways.


End file.
